


Art: The Birthday Gift

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Birthday Presents, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surprises, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Aithusa decides to bring Merlin a birthday gift - said gift is not impressed
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010229
Comments: 28
Kudos: 68





	Art: The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



> It is my birthday today and traditionally at work when it is your special day you bring cakes for everyone else, obviously I can't do that but I can do art, so I have. There are a lot of birthdays in February, and mine is sandwhiched between those two great titans of the fandom Merlocked18 and Polomonkey who not only are immensely talented but are my good friends too. This is for you guys and was inspired by the live mouse my cat brought me this morning.

Aithusa dropped the gift and Merlin's feet and seemed immensely proud of her herself and happy with her offering.

Merlin realised in horror that the writhing mass of red and gold was the Prince of Camelot.

Dragonlords were not on the best of terms with the neighbouring kingdom, and kidnapping their heir was not likely to improve matters.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9uUxB3d)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm pretty sure I've done something similar before but never mind


End file.
